


Morning Macaroons

by madmaurader24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaurader24/pseuds/madmaurader24
Summary: Saturday morning rolls around and Hermione joins her men at breakfast. Last night's bratty behavior not forgotten, she tries to make it up to Draco and Theo.“Bad little girls don’t get rewards unless they make up for their poor actions. I’m not so sure there’s anything you can do to make it up to us. Although, there might be one thing…” he says.Hermione looks up at Theo with her eyes wide and nods. She gives him a small pout and asks anxiously, “Please Daddy. I’ll do anything..."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: Weekends at the Manor





	Morning Macaroons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is only my second fix, please don't be too harsh! Again, I was looking for something specific and couldn't find it, so I decided to write it myself. Feel free to comment if you have any ideas. I've decided to turn this into a mini- series. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please don't copy my work onto other sites- thank you!
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, THE AUTHOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.

Hermione walks into the informal dining room for breakfast in her skinny jeans and a heather grey V-neck. She sits in her usual spot and starts to make her tea. 

“Good morning, love.” Draco says. Giving her morning look a once over with a smile. His eyes linger a moment on the hint of cleavage peeking out at the top of her shirt. Draco himself is in black jeans and a lightweight cobalt sweater.

She smiles back as she puts three spoons of honey in her tea. “Morning, Draco. Morning, Theo.” 

The trio has a Saturday morning tradition to eat breakfast together. Usually most of the meal was spent with Theo teasing the other two for their sweet tooth’s, saying it was unnatural to have that much sugar in the morning. Draco always argues that it’s probably what made Hermione taste extra sweet, shutting Theo right up.

Rolling her eyes at Theo, she put a vanilla macaroon on the saucer of her tea cup. Theo held back laughter. “I’m going to do some research in the library to see if the good ole Malfoy ancestors had a hand in creating this nasty curse I’m trying to break at work. I checked the Nott archives and apparently it wasn’t my deranged ancestors this time. What’s on your agenda today Hermione?”

“Oh, if you need any help let me know! I was actually planning on reading Neville’s new book on the uses of plants to breath in different environments. He never could get his mind off the idea after the Triwizard Tournament. Apparently, he’s catalogued experiments with a focus on underwater breathing in salt versus fresh water. I wonder what he thinks would be effective in outer space since there would be a lack of oxygen similar to underwater. And-“

“Hermione- you’re rambling again. Why don’t you wait to finish the book before you give us your full report?” Draco chuckled. Their house elf, Rosie, came into the room to bring Hermione her omelet she eats every Saturday. 

“Thank you, Rosie. This looks wonderful, as always.” Hermione looked warmly at the house elf. The little elf curtsied and her body shook excitedly at the praise as she left the room. 

Hermione then looked at Draco and scrunched her nose up at him. “Then what are you planning to do today? I’m sure it’s just so interesting and we’d both love to hear it.” She said, snarky tone and all. She lifted her fork to start on her breakfast. 

“I’ll be in my lab working on a few… personal projects. I know you’ll be devastated being out of my presence for a few hours love, but try not to take it out on Theo.” 

Finishing her omelet, Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She wondered what he could possibly be coming up with now and whether or not it would be for them to play with. Biting into her macaroon, she moaned softly at the sugar hitting her taste buds. 

Theo narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was trying to tease Draco with the sound. His mind started to wander to last night’s activities as he thought of all the sounds she had made then. Hermione dragged the confection away from her mouth, with a little bit of the cream filling still on her plush lips. After licking her mouth clean and making eye contact with Theo, she took another bite. She repeated her earlier moan with a small bite, again leaving cream on her mouth. 

Draco spoke first, eyebrows raised. “Hungry for cream filling, are you? You’re insatiable.” Theo chuckled darkly at the obvious double meaning. 

Hermione threw the last of her macaroon at Draco, who skillfully caught it in his mouth. Damn those Seeker reflexes. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he said “Be careful love, you know what happens when you misbehave. Don’t think we forgot about your bratty display last night. There will be punishment in your near future.” She blushed, feeling her knickers start to get damp, slowly slipping into their playing mindset. Hermione clenched her thighs together in excitement.

Theo noticed her subtle movements and placed his forearms on the table. He leaned forward. “I don’t think she’s forgotten either, mate. If you ask me, I think she’s gagging for it.” 

Draco stood up from the head of the table and moved to loom over her chair. His strong arms were caging her in. He bent and brushed her mouth with his tongue, tasting the hint of macaroon still on her lips. She leaned into his mouth, trying to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. “Mmm. Seems she’s always hungry for more. She hasn’t quite had her fill.” At this point Hermione’s breathing was becoming heavier with lust. There was something about them talking about her like that, that makes her needy. It makes her want to try to earn more and more of their attention and approval. Taking her hands in his, Draco places them on his crotch as she starts to rub him through his jeans. 

Theo slowly stalks over to them and cups one of her breasts over her shirt. He rolls her nipples between his fingers. They pebble through her bralette. She let out a sigh at the feeling and shifts in her seat. “Bad little girls don’t get rewards unless they make up for their poor actions. I’m not so sure there’s anything you can do to make it up to us. Although, there might be one thing…” he says. 

Hermione looks up at Theo with her eyes wide and nods. She gives him a small pout and asks anxiously, “Please Daddy. I’ll do anything. How can I make it up to you and Sir? I want to make it up to you, please.” The men look at each other and smirk. Sometimes she likes to act bratty on purpose, but it does keep things exciting in their relationship. Plus, her punishment is never something that they know is out of her comfort zone.

“Well since you seem to love being so mouthy, I thought we could put it to better use, baby. Hopefully you’ll learn that when you open your mouth it should be for something that we’ll enjoy as well.” Theo replies as palms himself through his grey joggers.

They let her sit in her chair, too impatient to put her on her knees and cast a cushioning charm. Hermione scoots back and starts to unzip Draco, as he’s straining against the confines of his denims. Trapped between them, she turns to Draco and licks a strip on the underside of his cock. He lets out a low moan, grabs her chin and tilts her face up. “Open up.” He taps her mouth with his tip lightly, then slides into the hot confines of her mouth. 

Theo gathers her curly hair into a makeshift ponytail and guides her further down Draco’s length. He holds her down onto Draco, eyes starting to water. She takes her hands and gently massages his bollocks. Draco grunts out. “What a perfect little mouth you have. Our good little slut.” Hermione’s empty core clenches.

Theo pulls her head back, giving her a chance to breathe. He takes the opportunity to pull himself out of his pants, jerking himself lightly. Hermione shifts toward Theo for his turn between her lips. He holds her jaw, encouraging her to open. “Suck.” Taking his thick cock into her mouth, she begins to bob up and down. He puts one hand on the back of the chair and the other returns to her hair. Theo lets her do all the work and looks down at the sight of her hollowing cheeks. “That’s it. Suck my cock baby girl.” Pre-come starts to leak out of his tip, causing her to moan. The vibration around his prick felt incredible, but he didn’t want to finish early. Theo pulled out with a groan and she turned back to Draco.

Draco sighs and glides back in as she sticks out her tongue for him. He starts to fuck her face gently, drool slipping out the corners of her mouth. Hermione can feel the arousal pooling in her knickers at her men using her throat. In a search for friction, her body starts to grind into the chair. 

Draco sniggers at her wanton movements. “I bet you’re absolutely soaked right now, love. Do you like our cocks taking turns in your mouth? Hmm? Taking our pricks and hitting the back of your throat?” She moans and reaches her hand out to jerk Theo’s fat cock. 

Draco starts to pick up his pace, pushing in and out of her throat. His pre-come now mixed in with the saliva covering her chin. He can feel her swallowing, throat contracting against his length. Hermione is rubbing her hips forward and backward frantically. With the sitting position she’s in, she hits the seam of her jeans just right. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if her jeans soaked through onto the chair. She would have to check later to see if there was a wet spot when they were done with her. Draco backs out of her mouth and vanishes her shirt. 

Theo smiles down at her. He lifts his hand off his cock, reaching to smooth her hair. “Go on, answer him baby.” 

“Yes Sir. I love it when you and Daddy use my throat! I want to make you feel good. It makes me so wet.” Hermione’s voice is rough, high on lust and the words fall from her lips. Lifting one hand onto each of their pricks, she tightly jerks them in her small fists. Her hips haven’t stopped moving, continuously rubbing her clit into her denims. She can feel the tension coiling, heat spreading through her.

“Gods, you sound so wrecked. Look at you, such a perfect cocksucker. Going to coat you in our cum. Look at our good girl.” Theo replies. Her tits are bouncing while she desperately chases release.

“Mmm. More, please, more!” Hermione cries out as both men step closer to her. She reaches to put her hand between her legs to add more pressure on her swollen nub. 

“Ah, ah, ah. This is for our pleasure love, not yours. If you want to come, you’ll have to do it yourself. This is your punishment after all. No using your hands.” Draco commands her.

She grabs onto the arms of the chair and opens her mouth for them. They continue to take turns, holding her onto their cocks until tears are running down her face. She chokes on them and tries to relax her throat, but they don’t stop. Whimpers escape from her mouth in the few seconds her lips aren’t full of cock. 

Draco puts both hands on the back of her head and plunges far in. She knows he’s close and uses her tongue to massage him as much as she can. “Fuck!” He pulls out of his mouth, wanting to prolong the sensation a bit longer.

Theo pushes himself down – further and further into her throat. He thrusts in quick movements, holding himself deep. “Mmmphh!!” she keens around Theo’s thickness. The fire within her is burning through her body. Hermione thinks to herself that she feels so hot and sensitive - especially her nipples and her clit that are rubbing against her clothes. Theo takes himself out of her mouth, knowing she’s close and wanting to hear her. 

“UGH! Oh my- oh – gods - UGH!” She sobs and throws her head back. With her eyes shut and back arched, she climaxes. Surges of her slick gush out of her as she comes. Her pussy clenches on nothing, having been denied of their cocks filling her. Opening her eyes, she grinds out the last of the waves. They’re looking down at her, panting, their pupils blown with lust. 

Keeping her head tilted back, she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. Hermione makes eye contact with Draco and then Theo. “Give me your cream Sir. Give me your cream Daddy. I want more.” She rasps out.

After seeing their girl chase her own orgasm, the two Slytherin alumni were ready to blow their loads. Hermione wiggled her chest a bit, causing her breasts to jiggle. Both men jerked their cocks hard, starting to cover her in their seed. Draco groans, focusing his cum on her chest while Theo begins to cover her face. Theo aims for her cheeks, completely painting them white. Draco makes sure to direct his load onto each tit, giving them equal attention.

“Look at you, dripping with our cum. What a messy witch you are.” Draco says.

Sighing dramatically, Theo takes his cock and rubs it on her face. He uses his spent prick to push his cum into her mouth. Hermione holds eye contact with Theo and swallows. Absolutely spent, Theo sits in the nearest chair at the dining room table.

Draco loves watching Hermione taking in his friend’s load, but is a little jealous. Hermione can sense it by Draco’s look and wants to end their morning on a good note. She takes her right hand and swipes as much of his cum from her chest as she can. Holding his eye, Hermione sticks her whole hand in her mouth and moans. 

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Sir. Your cream has filled me up. I hope you can forgive me for my bad behavior. Have I been a good girl?” She smiles knowingly at her significant others. 

Theo bursts out laughing just as Draco starts to chuckle. The men look at each other and nod. 

“Yes baby. You’ve been a very, very good girl for us. You’re our perfect little cockslut.” Theo’s words cause Hermione to blush at the praise.

Draco summons a warm, wet cloth. He begins to wipe her face, then her chest. After a few minutes, Theo casts a Scourgify on her lower half for good measure. Noticing the small wet spot on Hermione’s chair, he smirks and casts an extra cleaning spell. Once clean, he hands Hermione a glass of water.

Theo takes her hands and starts peppering kisses up and down her arms. He stops to massage her hands and says, “Aren’t weekends great?” Draco is caressing Hermione’s face, rubbing her jaw joints to relieve the tension from earlier activities. “Hmmm.” She moans in agreement. With a last kiss to her forehead, Draco conjures up glasses of water for him and Theo as well.

Draco grins and asks, “See you both for lunch?” Hermione smirks and stands up. 

“Hmm. I don’t know if I’ll be too busy writing up my book report. I know you’re so eager to hear about it.” She laughs and quickly scurries out of the room before Draco can get to her.

“Little minx, that one is. You know how she gets. She’ll be so worked up after reading that she’ll be bursting to share. Come find us when you’re done with your potions and we can play a little game…” Theo grins evilly and Draco smirks right back.


End file.
